As a driving assistance device of the related art, the device has been known that performs driving assistance in consideration of an object appearing suddenly from a blind spot, when entering an intersection or the like. For example, the driving assistance device described in Patent Literature 1 predicts a course of a host vehicle, recognizes a blind spot of a driver in a progressing direction of the host vehicle, predicts an object having a possibility of appearing suddenly from the blind spot, detects a range in which the object can move, determines that there is a possibility of the collision when the range and a predicted path of the host vehicle overlap each other, and performs the driving assistance so as to avoid the collision.